bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nonong Ballinan
|hometown = Cebu City, Cebu |occupation = Comedian, Actor |TwitterUserName = PNong_official |NominationsReceived = 3 |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 1: Celebrity Edition |Currently1 = 3th Lucky Star |TimesNominated= 0 |Padaluck=0 |Ligtask= 0 |TimesSaved= 0 |Days = 23 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = Evicted |Team2 = Lucky Stars |NominationsReceived2 = 2 |Place2 = 10th |Days2 = 213 (34 in house) |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Ligtask2 = 0 |Padaluck2= 0}} Nonong Ballinan was a celebrity housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 who eventually became part of the Dream Team. Being a comedian, Nonong was notable for being the class clown inside the house as well as being the mastermind of among the most hilarious moments of the season. He was also memorable for dressing up in various characters that were related to some tasks. He entered the house on Day 1, in the Big Brother Vietnam house together with the other celebrity housemates. During his stay, he became the source of laughter inside the house, when the Vietnamese houseguests entered, he kept on making them laugh. He was also notable for constantly hitting on Jinri Park in a very hilarious way. On Week 4, he became one of the housemates who got evicted via Mass Eviction losing to Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon who got the highest amount of public votes. Throughout Week 26, each of the four evicted Celebrity Housemates including Nonong went inside the Big Brother House once again to participate in the Adult Housemates' Comedy Show Weekly Task. It was also a way for the adults to get to know these Celebrity Housemates for who they will choose later on to give luck to. At the end of the week, 5 out of 7 Adult Housemates voted him for becoming the Lucky Celebrity Housemate automatically making him the 3rd Lucky Star. Nonong re-entered on Week 27, along with his fellow Lucky Stars and the Lucky Suns finalists for the Dream Team Chapter. They were united with the Lucky Houses who welcomed them through a slumber party. Throughout the Dream Team, Nonong became the source of laughter. However, Nonong also had weaknesses as it was seen on the tasks and competition. His weight became a problem for him to finish the tasks or win competitions without difficulty, it became most obvious during the Cheerleading Squad Weekly Task, when he was having a hard time doing various physical exercises. He also became close to Maymay Entrata where he became a father-figure to him, and even called him tatay (eng. Father). On Week 31, the nomination process were given a twist, instead, all were nominated in default and they must compete in the Ligtask in pairs to save themselves from being nominated. The housemates were divided into 5 pairs. The 2 losing pairs will be automatically nominated for eviction. Nonong and Jinri were paired up, but lost the Ligtask Pair Challenge. They then faced the public vote. Unfortunately, Nonong got the least number of votes at 4.85%, evicting him out of the house. Biography The Kanto Komikero of Novaliches Walter Mark Ballinan or commonly known by his nickname Nonong is a comedian. He was first known as a contestant on It's Showtime's Funny One and won the second-runner up. He is currently part of Comedy Manila's homegrown talents, including former Funny One co-contestant Ryan Rems Sarita. He's a regular cast of the comedy sitcom Home Sweetie Home in which he co-stars with the Pinoy Big Brother host, Toni Gonzaga. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Celebrity History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations History Trivia *He was among the housemates who got evicted during the Mass Eviction at the end of the Celebrity Chapter. *He became the Lucky Celebrity Housemate for the Dream Team. *He was the first Celebrity Housemate and Lucky Star member to get evicted during the Dream Team. *He acted alongside his housemate Yassi Pressman in FPJ's Ang Probinsyano. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:10th Place